For you, i will be evil
by Kaiga-chan
Summary: "-Un par de gemelos, con un desafortunado destino.-"


_¡Hola gente de fanfiction! Soy Kaiga-chan, o abreviado, Kai. Este es el primer fic que publico aquí, y tambien es el primero que escribo con más de 2 capitulos :P.  
La historia esta basada en 3 canciones de las Evillous Chronicles, escritas por el gran Akuno-P (Mothy): Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai y Regret Message. Tome prestados algunos personajes y parte de la historia original, modificandolos un poco y asi crear asi este fic. Espero les guste.  
_ _ **Vocaloid © No me pertenece, si no a Crypton Future Media, Yahama y otras empresas correspondientes.**_ _  
Esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro, solo con la intención de entretener._

Las campanas resonaban en todo el reino, la alegria se desbordaba en el palacio. Sirvientas iban y venian de la habitacion de los reyes, sonrientes por la dicha que inundaba a sus amos; luego de nueve meses de espera, la reina dio a luz a un hermoso par de gemelos. Despues de lavarlos, fueron entregados a su madre quien los recibio con una sonrisa de pura ternura.  
-Mis niños…-los atrajo a su rostro, besandolos con cariño.- Mi preciosa princesita…Y mi tierno principe…- la mujer alzo su vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Miro durante unos momentos a su esposo, el rey Leon III, quien se quedo alli, inmovil, admirando la escena. La rubia rio por la actitud del hombre.  
-Ven, acercate.- el obedecio, tomando asiento junto a ella. Tomo en brazos a la niña, sonriente. -¿No son hermosos?.-  
-Justo como su madre- los ojos cristalinos de la bebe lo observanban atentamente. –Hola, pequeñita.- su mirada volvio a posarse en su mujer- ¿Cómo se llamaran? Deben ser nombres dignos de los herederos de Lucifenia*.- El rostro pensativo de la joven reina se ilumino, pronunciando ambos nombres.  
-Rilliane y Allen.-aquello parecio agradarles a los bebes, quienes rieron al unisono.  
-Rilliane Lucifen D´ Atruchie…-los miro, orgulloso- Y Allen Lucifen D' Atruchie…-.

Habian pasado ya tres semanas desde el nacimiento de los bebes, que habian llenado de felicidad el palacio. Muchos reyes y duques los visitaron, con regalos y joyas de gran de valor. Entre tantos presentes, los reyes hayaron una carta, de aspecto no muy favorable.  
-¿Una carta?- la mirada de la reina se poso en el sobre, algo gastado y amarillento. Lo tomo en sus manos, siendo presa de la curiosidad.  
-A pesar de su lujubre aspecto…Tiene una hermosa caligrafia.- comenzo a leer, bajo la atenta mirada del rey. _  
-_ " _Muchas felicidades, reyes del Reino del Lucifenia. Estoy totalmente sorprendida, dos herederos al trono, es realmente una buena noticia, o bueno, no del todo.  
Supongo que han de conocer la historia de su honorables antepasados; Hace un par de siglos, en el pais de amarillo, nacieron un par de gemelos, pero no cualquier par de gemelos, eran los herederos al trono. Este hecho siempre ha sido simbolo de desgracias para el reinado de Lucifena, cada par niños que nacian como los futuros reyes, terminaban hechiazdos por magia negra, sin importar que, alguno de los dos perdia la vida. Todo esto por el capricho de una hechizera, quien tenia un odio terrible hacia la nación, una ambicon gigantesca, y por supuesto, un desprecio descomunal a los gemelos. Espero no incomodarlos con mi carta, pero no podia pasar por alto un suceso que no veia pasar desde hace 100 años atrás. Los vere gustosa en el bautizo de los bebes, hasta entonces.  
Firma, Irina; la hechizera negra."-. _El terror se apodero de la reina, quien dejo caer la carta a sus pies. Si bien habia escuchado sobre la leyenda, e negaba a creer que eso sucederia con sus hijos. Su esposo, con un semblante serio, llamo rapidamente a una de sus criadas mas cercanas. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que la gran puerta se abriera, dejando ver una cabellera rosa.  
-¿Me solicito, su majestad?- la mujer se asusto un poco al notar el estado de la reina.  
-Si, es algo duro lo que voy a pedirte, Elluka.- la reina, aun en trance, se acerco a la cuna de los bebes, mirandolos con tristeza.  
-¿Qué es lo que desea, majestad?- las dudas crecian en la mente de la criada ¿Qué era tan grave como para que la felicidad que rodeaba a los reyes se esfumara de tal manera?.Pero sus oidos no creyeron aquella respuesta.  
-Quiero que te lleves a Allen lejos del reino.- la rubia giro bruscamente, enfrentando a su esposo.  
-¡De ninguna manera!- grito- ¡No podemos asegurar que esa mujer se presentara aquí!.- _  
_-S-su majestad,no puedo entender el porque de su pedido..- la carta llego a las manos de la pelirosa, quien leia incredula.  
-Sabes perfectamente que no solo te traimos de tu pais para ser nuestra sirvienta- señalo el collar que portaba la mujer- Fue tambien porque eres de las mejores hechizeras de magia blanca. Nos brindarias proteccion a cambio de que tu familia tuviera una buena vida.-  
-Lo entiendo, majestad. – se diriigio a la reina, con una sonrisa comprensiva.- Se que nada puede compararse a separarse un hijo, pero esto es por el bien del principe. Prometo que sera criado de la mejor manera, mi reina.- el llanto de la rubia no se hizo esperar, pero reuinio fuerzas y le entrego el bebe a su fiel criada.

Dias despues, fue anunciada la "muerte" del principe, declarando 3 dias de duelo en el pais. Elluka, antes de partir, habia hechizado dos collares, uno para cada bebes, protegiendolos de la magia negra. Aquella tragedia, era solo el comienzo de una larga racha para Lucifenia.

 _Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, gente. ¿Rewiew? :')_


End file.
